PotC: Curse of the Black Pearl
by Jessi956
Summary: My version of PotC, Curse of the Black Pearl. A baby with an interesting future mysteriously shows up on Governor Swann's doorstep.
1. Character Explanations

Ok. Hi!! I'm Jessi, short for Jessica. I really _really_ love the Pirates of the Caribbean movies, therefore my first ever fanfic will be on PotC! This is my remake of the first movie in the trilogy, the Curse of the Black Pearl. There is a new character in it, so the whole story will be coming from her point of view. Let me know if you think it's any good! -Jessi

This isn't a real chapter just so you know. It's just a little bit about the main characters from the story.

**Captain Jack Sparrow**

Hopefully anybody who's reading my fanfic has watched the movie. It will be a lot easier to understand the characters if you know the movie. How I've always thought of Jack is that he's only thinking of himself/putting himself first. He doesn't really care about the greater good as long as he's still alive at the end of the day. Also, he's not really open to caring about people. Jack has these emotional barriers around him that are tough to get through. Throughout the movies though he becomes more open to caring.

Captain Jack is also very… mouthy. He believes that he's always right, and has a HUGE ego. His honor is very important to him, and he tries to make himself look good. Something that's a little random: Captain Jack's not good with a sword. I'm not making that up. He relies on guns and tools in his fights. Watch the movie for a closer look if you don't believe me. Another random fact is that Jack is not very good at making escapes. If you've watched the movies you'll notice he always relies on other people to help him make great escapes. On only a few occasions does he actually manage to escape on his own. Finally, Jack exaggerates. You'll see throughout the story.

**William Turner**

Will was found in the middle of the ocean when he was just a little boy. Ever since then he trained to become a blacksmith and he would make swords. Along with making swords, he would practice with them, therefore he is the best swordsman in the entire trilogy. He is loyal to friends and family, and would easily die for them. It's hard for him to break promises.

An important statement is that he was in love with Elizabeth Swann for nearly all his life, even though she was the governor's daughter. Will believes that he isn't good enough for Elizabeth since he's a blacksmith and she was practically royalty, therefore he never expected anything to happen in between them. However, when Elizabeth Swann is kidnapped by pirates, he persuades Jack to help him rescue her. Jack Sparrow, being as sly and uncanny as he is, finds a way to use Will to get his old ship, the Black Pearl, back in his command.

**Elizabeth Swann**

Although Elizabeth grew up with a noble family, she was always adventurous and courageous. She also loves Will, and wants nothing more than to be with him, but since Will is always treating her as if she were above him, she believes that Will is not interested in her. When Captain Jack saves her life she believes he is a good guy and tries to convince the commodore not to have him hung for being a pirate. But when Jack Sparrow threatens to kill Elizabeth, she changes her mind about him, and believes that pirates in general are bad. Luckily, that changes throughout the movie, and in the next movie, she becomes a pirate as well.

**Loretta**

A baby girl mysteriously appeared in Port Royal on the governor's doorstep two years before Will was found. Nobody knew where it came from or who's it was, so the Governor kept it. Later she was named Loretta, but she was given no last name. Loretta didn't grow up with vanity or luxury, but instead was raised as a maid. By the time she was 12, she became Elizabeth's lady in waiting.

Loretta is extremely intelligent, and wise. She usually tries to be quiet, so as to be able to listen better, but she is absolutely _not_ shy. Loretta also prefers to stay expressionless because she does not want to be considered weak. When she gets mixed up in the whole pirate business she finds out about her past. What she finds out? Wait and see!

So let me know what you think of my characters so far!


	2. Prologue

Ok, here's my first go at the story. Wish me luck!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean, nor any of the characters from this story. Except for Loretta, she's mine.

XXXXXXXXXX

A woman was sitting on a bench. Alone. Heavy rain was coming down on her, but she seemed not to mind. She just sat there, as if waiting for something, unaffected by all the people staring in her direction. Tears were pouring down her cheeks, as she clutched a baby close to her heart. The baby started wailing.

"Shhh. Hush now, I have no choice, don't you see?" the woman comforted. The baby stopped crying. "Hush little baby don't say a word," she sang, and the baby was lulled into a deep sleep.

"YOU!" a voice shouted. The woman jumped.

"You're early Jack," she spat at the man.

"Captain Jack, actually," he corrected.

"Captain Jack Sparrow! Oh my, I am _so_ sorry that I did not show you proper respect. Why don't you get rid of me just as you are getting rid of this innocent child?" the woman mocked.

"Don't forget the influence I have over you, Marissa!" Jack warned, "You know why I have to get rid of that baby, and you have no choice," he said as he fingered the handle on his sword. _Don't forget Jack, you're not good with swords!_ a voice in his head nagged. 'That's what guns are for, mate' he thought to himself.

Marissa sighed, "I'll do it tonight."

"No, do it now. The prophecy states that the girl is some sort of inexplicable danger to pirates, there's no taking chances." As Marissa was whiping the tears off of her face, she looked around. Nobody was there anymore, and it was nearly midnight. She might just be able to save her only child.

"Ok" she said, and took off towards the water to 'drown' the baby, but instead she hid it in her coat and nobody suspected a thing because the whole thing was done so skillfully. "There, it's a done deal."

"Good," Jack hesitated, "you know... I never wanted to do this," Marissa glared at him, "The end of pirates! The end of me! The end of you! If we didn't get rid of that child, a whole new era could be brought upon us!"

"Frankly, the prophecy only states that the child will bring _you_ great pain. Therefore I see no 'greater good' nonsense involved!" she snapped. She was clearly very angry with Jack. To prove her point, she walked out of the door without a further remark.

XXXXXXXXXX

The sun was shining brightly, but this occasion was far from happy. Marissa was no longer dressed as a pirate, but as a commoner, so as to blend in. She was coincidentally at the doorstep of the future Governor Weatherby Swann. She took out a bundle, a bundle that started to wail, and she laid it down on the doorstep, then knocked three times. After that she immediately ran away, and hid herself so as to see what would become of her daughter.

Swann opened the door, to find the crying baby. He immediately called his wife over and there they discussed the child's fate.

"We can't just leave it there!" his wife, Loretta, scolded.

"We can't keep it if that's what you mean!"

"Of course we can, look it's so innocent and helpless! You aren't honestly thinking of leaving her there?"

"But Loretta-" However she just gave her husband a stern look, then scooped up the child and brought it inside. Swann could tell that there was no arguing with her when she was in such a mood, so they welcomed another member into the family. From her hiding spot, Marissa smiled.

Only years later did they actually get around to naming the child, and that was just after Swann's wife gave birth to her first child, and died in the process. The baby that had once been Marissa's had grown into a beautiful two year old who people wouldn't adress, except for Loretta, who called the child "My Little Angel." He gave the newborn, whom he had named Elizabeth, to the nurse and went to see the two year old girl.

"Listen, you're name is Loretta. Understand?" he tried to say it nicely without much luck. She nodded yes, and from then on became known as Loretta. She did not grow up in luxury as Elizabeth did, but instead she worked around the house from the age of seven. By the age of twelve, she was already one of Elizabeth's ladys in waiting.

Loretta was polite, respectful, and quiet, but was not to be mistaken as shy. Above all she was intelligent, and thought very carefully about every move she made. She was headstrong and stubborn, but nevertheless she grew up to be an amazingly beautiful girl. Not like Elizabeth, but she had her own type of beauty. She had long, silky black hair, and piercing green eyes. Her lips weren't full, but they weren't thin, just in between. She was tall, and had long slender arms and legs. Loretta grew up to be an amazing young woman, polite and proper, but something was always missing.

XXXXXXXXXX

Tell me what you think. Was it good? Horrible? Please review!!


	3. Chapter 1

Wow! My first review!! Thanks damsel-in-distress!

I spent the past few nights on homework, and playing games, so I haven't exactly been on the PC too much. Sorry about that!! Oh and something weird happened. About a week ago I sent in the prologue that described Loretta's past, how she ended up in Port Royal, and a little bit about Elizabeth's mom. For some reason that didn't show up, so I just sent it in again. Some kind of freak accident I guess, and I only found out today!! -.- Nothing I can do about that, but sorry anyways!! Well... On to the story I guess.

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own anything to do with Pirates of the Caribbean except for a medallion replica, the three dvds, and numerous posters that hang in my room.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Good morning lady Elizabeth," Loretta formally curtsied and began to make the bed. Elizabeth was already standing and seemed a bit out of her place, but at the site of Loretta she relaxed.

"Please Loretta, we're best friends, you don't need to be so formal!" Elizabeth scolded again. Loretta made no remark. "Oh come on Loretta, you've been there for me my entire life! Literally! And I have been there for yours."

"Not entirely," Loretta said, slightly sadder then she was a few minutes ago. Elizabeth wisely dropped the subject.

"You know I had the strangest dream last night!" Loretta smirked to herself at the many eccentrics of Elizabeth Swann. It was not proper to be discussing your dreams with your lady in waiting, and Loretta knew that. "It was about the day Will got saved, do you remember?" Loretta's eyes turned wide with shock.

"Yes, of course I remember, the pirate ship, the medallion!" Loretta calmed herself down, "yes... yes, you got rid of that medallion just like I told you to," Elizabeth felt a little guilty, "please, lady Elizabeth, don't ponder over these memories."

"Why Loretta, you are so protective. It's just a silly dream, nothing bad could come of it. I was hardly eight at the time!" Elizabeth said. Loretta smiled.

"And I was hardly ten, but then why do we remember it so clearly?" Loretta chuckled. "How odd that you should be dreaming about William, hmm?" Elizabeth blushed.

"Oh it's just that... It's... I..." she stammered, "He's just nice that's all," Elizabeth ended clumsily.

"Don't worry, your secret's safe with me."

"Oh how absurd, I don't know what your talking about!" Loretta raised her eyebrows. Elizabeth sighed knowing there was no use lying since Loretta would knew her better then almost anyone in the world. "Thanks," Elizabeth whispered, as if afraid of eavesdroppers.

"You'd be surprised how well you've been concealing you're little secret, and there's no doubt that he likes you back," Loretta continued expressionless.

"Will? Liking me? Please, he's shown no interest in me in his entire life time!" Elizabeth argued.

"Maybe not to your face," Loretta muttered under her breath.

"What was that?" Elizabeth asked, amused.

"Oh? Oh. Nothing!" Then somebody knocked on the door, much to Loretta's relief, who was continuing to do simple chores that noble people seemed to find hard to do themselves.

"Elizabeth, are you decent?" came a muffled voice. Elizabeth began to quickly pull on her robes, and hid a medallion under her nightgown. Loretta caught that last movement, and gave Elizabeth a stern look. Elizabeth shrugged it off.

"Yes!" she yelled back, hurriedly. "Yes father!"

"Still in bed at this hour?" he smiled, ignoring Loretta completely. Elizabeth nodded. "I have a present for you," he added as he presented a box to her. Elizabeth looked at her father curiously, and opened the box to reveal the most amazing dress she's ever seen. Loretta agreed that the dress was lovely.

"Oh father, it's beautiful!!" she exclaimed as she put the dress against herself and admired. "May I enquire as to the occasion?"

"As if a father needs an occasion to dote upon his daughter!" he smiled. Loretta's heart ached for she too longed beautiful dresses, luxurious things, and especially a mother and father to care for her. "Actually, I was rather hoping you'd wear it to the ceremony."

"Ceremony?" Elizabeth questioned. Loretta rolled her eyes.

"Captain Norrington's promotion... commodore, as he's about to become." To say that Loretta hated Norrington would be an understatement, and Elizabeth despised him as well.

"I knew it!" Elizabeth accused. Governor Swann ignored this, and as Elizabeth was putting on the dress with the help of one of her other ladies in waiting, who had entered along with Governor Swann, she gasped for air.

"How's the dress coming along?"

"Difficult to say!" Elizabeth said while Loretta came over to help with the dress, which was in fact a lot tighter then it should be, even for Elizabeth's slender figure.

"I'm told it's the latest fashion in London," Governor Swann started when Elizabeth cut in.

"Well woman in London must have learned how not to breath!" she mocked. Governor Swann ignored this too, and left the room with the lady in waiting. Finally Loretta managed to squeeze her into the dress, and stood back to admire Elizabeth.

"Wow. Elizabeth you look beautiful." Elizabeth weakly smiled at Loretta. "You kept the medallion!!" Loretta scolded as she remembered that detail that had enraged her so, startling Elizabeth in the process. Elizabeth's face fell.

"Loretta, I was eight and foolish-" she started.

"Then why are you wearing it!?" she questioned. Loretta sighed, knowing that yelling at Elizabeth could only put her out of a job. "You know what, never mind. You're old enough to make your own decisions." The Loretta left the room, leaving a very sad Elizabeth to ponder her actions.

XXXXXXXXXX

Loretta was going to go downstairs to set the table when she noticed William Turner delivering a sword to Governor Swann. Loretta stood upstairs where she could hear everything perfectly.

"Very impressive," Governor Swann was saying, in reference to the sword, "Do pass on my compliments to your master." Will looked somewhat stricken since he actually made the sword even though he was still an apprentice, but Will accepted this since he was in no position to correct a noble. Loretta felt sorry for him, for she too was in that position; not to mention Loretta was very good friends with him. At that point, Elizabeth made her entrance, looking ravishing in that dress. Will was stunned.

"Will! It's so good to see you!" she exclaimed.

"Elizabeth, you look stunning," Governor Swann complimented. Elizabeth ignored this.

"I had a dream about you last night!" Elizabeth continued.

"About me?" Will raised his eyebrows.

"Elizabeth, it's not entirely proper-" Governor Swann started.

"Yes, about the day we met, do you remember?" Elizabeth cut in. 'That is so like Elizabeth,' Loretta thought to herself.

"How could I forget Ms. Swann," Will ended formally.

"Will, please, how many times have I told you to call me Elizabeth?"

"At least once more," Will started, "as always." This irritated Elizabeth.

"See? At least the boy has proper sense," Governor Swann interrupted. "Now we really must be off."

"Good day Mr. Turner," Elizabeth said coldly. And she was off. Loretta left from her hiding place, and started towards Will.

"Good day!" he called out to Elizabeth, and she turned to look at him once more, "Elizabeth," he then whispered to himself. He turned around and finally noticed Loretta. "How much did you hear?"

"Enough." she simply stated, then went over to comfort him.

XXXXXXXXXX

So what do you think so far? How am I doing?


	4. Chapter 2

Thanks for reading (if you are reading). I really don't know what to say right now, so just review. Tell me if it's good, or bad. How I can improve. Feedback and constructive critisism is good (but be careful with the critisism because I have very fragile feelings). And... just keep reading and stick with me 'til the end!

to Damsel-In-Stress: Yeah, I meant for the prophecy to be kind of vague. Later into the story I'm thinking about going into detail about who told the prophecy, but that's only if I continue into the second and third movie as well. That would be likely, but the project will take me a while. Also, I always imagined Will sweet and caring, all the "sparabeth" stories just feel so weird to me!! But that may be because I think he's incredibly good looking.

Edit: I changed the ending a bit because I thought it was Mary Sue. If anyone sees ANY Mary Sue at all, just let me know, because I really try to avoid it.

Disclaimer: Pirates of the Caribbean isn't mine, I do not own any of the characters, or the plot. Loretta's mine though.

XXXXXXXXXX

Elizabeth was at the ceremony, and Loretta was at home on her own with nothing left to do, so she went to the docks. Something about the wind on her face, and the sweet smell of the sea always kept her calm. It was as if she were born a pirate, but no, she shook that thought away. Pirates were vile, terrible creatures. Loretta wouldn't be surprised if pirates were the culprits that tore her family apart. She was sitting on the edge of the dock, when she notices a little boat coming towards the dock.

The boat apeared to be sinking into the water, and a strangely dressed man was standing on the crows' nest. He got off of his boat, and tied it up to the dock, when an official stopped him.

"It'll be a shilling to tie up your boat," Loretta heard, "and I shall need to know your name."

"What do you say as to three shillings... and we forget the name?" the man reasoned. The official looked at the man curiously, as did his apprentice.

"Welcome to Port Royal, Mr. Smith!" he accepted, and the man put his hands together in thanks. Loretta then noticed the strange man stealing a small coin purse.

"Pirate!" she gasped, and the pirate took a look around, then continued on. Although all of Loretta's senses told her to run away, she followed the pirate out of curiousity. He was trying to climb onto the HMS Dauntless, one of the prize ships of the navy, when he was stopped by two men of the navy, that Loretta recognised as Mr. Murtogg, and Mr. Mullroy.

"Oi! This dock is off limits to civilians!" shouted Murtogg.

"I'm terribly sorry, I didn't know. If I see one, I shall inform you immediately," the pirate then tried to get past them again, but they blocked his path. "Apparently there's some sort of high-toned and fancy to-do up at the fort, eh? How could it be that two upstanding gentlemen, such as yourselves, did not merit an invitation?"

"... Someone's got to make sure this dock stays off limits to civilians," Murtogg said, with less confidence in his voice.

"A fine goal, to be sure. But it seems to me... that a ship like that," the pirate pointed to the Dauntless, while trying to get past Murtogg and Mullroy but was blocked again, "makes this one seem a bit superfluos, really."

"Oh, the Dauntless is the power in these waters, true enough! But there's no ship that can match the Interceptor as for speed," Murtogg proudly continued.

"I've heard of one, supposed to be very fast, nigh uncatchable!" he paused for dramatic effect, "the Black Pearl!"

"Well there's no real ship as can match the Interceptor," Murtogg snorted.

"The Black Pearl is a real ship," Mullroy cut in.

"No it isn't," Murtogg chuckled.

"Yes it is, I've seen it!" Mullroy continued to contradict.

"You've seen it?" Murtogg asked incredulously.

"Yes."

"You haven't seen it."

"Yes I have!" Mullroy said protectively, as if Murtogg injured his pride. Loretta rolled her eyes at their foolishness.

"You've seen a ship with black sails that's crewed by the damned, and captained by a man so evil that Hell itself spat him back out?" Murtogg snapped, getting irate.

"No."

"No." Murtogg concluded.

"But I have seen a ship with black sails!" Mullroy insisted. At this point the pirate slipped onto the ship without them noticing, and Loretta quietly followed. She could still hear their muffled arguing.

"You're a pirate," she quietly stated.

"Oi!" he jumped back, clearly startled, "no I am not! I am a good man... sometimes."

"I'm no fool, you're a pirate!" Loretta exclaimed.

"Fine, I'm a pirate," he said and turned around to go play with the steering wheel.

"Well, who are you? What's your name?" Loretta asked.

The pirate looked at her curiously, as if she were familiar, but then shook it off. "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow," he replied, then blinked twice, shocked that he had let the words come out of his mouth. Loretta's heart started beating a mile a minute. She heard many stories about 'Captain Jack Sparrow, and none of them were pleasant. She then heard rough footsteps and turned around to see Mullroy and Murtogg coming towards them.

"Hey! I thought I said this dock was off limits to civilians, and now there are two!" Murtogg shouted.

"I'm sorry, it's such a pretty boat," Jack started, but then saw Murtogg give him a glare, "ship!" he added to not offend anyone. Loretta once again, rolled her eyes.

"And you, what's your business here?" Murtogg asked Loretta.

"I came up to try to get him off the ship, but he persisted," Loretta accused. Jack gave her a dirty look.

"Fair enough, you may go," he dismissed and Loretta ran off the ship and back to the docks, when she noticed something, or someone fall into the water. She looked around, then noticed Jack jump into the water after whatever fell in. Loretta felt tension in the air, then something went over her. The weather started changing, and everything became dreary. The wind started blowing, and gray clouds hung in the air.

"Elizabeth!" Loretta whispered, "the medallion!"

Jack climbed out of the water with a very innapropriately dressed Elizabeth.

"What happened to her dress? What did you do to her!?" Loretta demanded.

"I did nothing! Except the dress, that was me," Jack smirked. Loretta glared at him, and felt dislike swelling up inside her. Murtogg and Mullroy ran onto the dock, finally catching up. Loretta bent down and checked her pulse.

"She's not breathing!" Murtogg frantically panted.

"Yes I realize!" Loretta snapped.

"Move!" Jack shouted, and Loretta raised her eyebrows. Jack then leaned over, and took out his knife. Loretta gasped, thinking he was going to stab her, however Jack simply cut her corset off. Elizabeth gasped and began to pant. Then Jack noticed the medallion. "Where did you get this-" he started but was interrupted by the arrival of Governor Swann, Commodore Norrington, and several men in red coats.

"On your feet!" Norrington commanded, and Jack slowly got up to his feet and raised his hands as if surrendering. Norrington raised his sword and pointed it towards Jack's throat. Jack gulped. No matter how much Loretta hated Norrington, she knew he was just obeying the law. Elizabeth started towards Jack, and Loretta followed her to stop her.

"Commodore, you really don't intend to kill my rescuer?" Elizabeth started, pointing towards Jack. Jack proudly pointed towards himself. Commodore Norrington made the motion for everybody to lower their weapons.

"I believe thanks are in order!" the commodore said in his most pompuos manner. Jack cautiously shook his hand when Norrington seized the oppurtunity and raised his sleeve to find a P branded on his arm. "Pirate," he stated as he lifted the sleeve higher to find a tattoo, "well, well, if it isn't Jack Sparrow."

"Captain, actually," Jack corrected.

"Well I don't see your ship... Captain!" Norrington mimicked.

"I'm in the market, as it were," Jack continued.

"He said he'd come to comandeer one," Mullroy informed.

"Told you he was telling the truth," Murtogg said to Mullroy, "These are his, sir," Murtogg gave Norrington, Jack's effects and hat.

"Hang him!" ordered Governor Swann.

"But father-" Elizabeth started.

"Elizabeth, don't get involved-" Loretta interrupted when Jack threw his cuffs around Loretta's neck.

"Finally!" he said, but none of the guards put their weapons down. After some thought he changed his mind and said "This isn't working is it."

"No. It is not." Loretta sneered. Elizabeth ran over and started hitting Jack.

"Wretch!" she screamed, "Get off of her! GET OFF!" Once Elizabeth entered the fray Jack noticed that all the guards put their guns down.

"Ah! So that's how you're going to play it!" Jack remarked, and pushed Loretta off the dock as he grabbed Elizabeth. The guards once again put their guns up, careful to avoid Elizabeth, ignoring Loretta entirely.

"Elizabeth!" Governor Swann gasped, "Put your weapons down. For god's sake, put them down!" Loretta was too busy trying to stay afloat to realise the disrespect she was being shown.

"I knew you'd warm up to me!" Jack adressed the crowd, "Elizabeth, am I correct?" he turned his attention to Elizabeth. Loretta bobbed up and down, constantly gasping for air.

"It's Miss Swann," Elizabeth snapped.

"I beg pardon," and he turned his attention to the commodore again, "Commodore, my effects please. And my hat." Norrington didn't respond. "Commodore!" The commodore, seeing no other way out, threw him his things. "Gentlemen," Jack started, "My lady," he continued, "This is the day you will always remember as the day you _almost_ caught... Captain... Jack... Sparrow!" and he pushed Elizabeth to Governor Swann while making a lucky escape. Once Elizabeth was free, she ran over to the edge of the dock to try to get Loretta out.

"HELP!!" Loretta finally screamed, and Elizabeth began pulling more frantically.

"Father!?" Elizabeth screamed, and Governor Swann called to his men.

"Oh, umm... Somebody, go fetch the girl out of the water," he absentmindedly ordered, "Loretta, once you're out please go home and prepare Elizabeth's bedroom for her arrival. Make sure the fire is in order, understand?" he ordered. Elizabeth glared at her father, then went back to pulling Loretta out of the water.

"Are you all right? That was a nasty fall, oh dear, I sure hope you don't catch a cold. My father was being downright rude, don't worry you don't have to do anything to my room. Tell him I excused you," Elizabeth said, terribly worried.

"Lady Elizabeth, don't worry I'm fine," Loretta panted, but Elizabeth was not convinced. "I'll just head back to your home, if I might be aloud," she added, respectfully with a curtsy, since she got to her feet.

"Of course," Elizabeth replied, obviously still worried.

"Would you like me to do anythi-" Loretta began to say.

"Loretta?" Elizabeth said, getting irritated as Loretta nodded her head, "go." she said gently, and Loretta set off towards the Governor's lovely home, wishing that she was not a maid.

XXXXXXXXXX

What do you think of the introduction of Jack Sparrow?


	5. Chapter 3

Ok, so I finally got word that THERE WILL BE A POTC 4!! Omigosh I am sooo excited. That was apparently old news, but in case you are like me and didn't know up until now, apparently Johnny Depp signed on to make a Pirates of the Carribean four. However, it is not known if Keira Knightley and Orlando Bloom are going to join in, and I really doubt it. Why? Because Keira Knightley said that it was a fantastic experience and all, but she's not planning on doing another. Without Keira Knightley, Orlando Bloom would be kind of pointless (no offense) because it's a couple without the girlfriend, and Elizabeth Swann CAN'T dump Will Turner and vice versa. So it's probably going to be revolving around Jack, Barbossa, and the fountain of youth.

Now that I'm done screaming like a fangirl because I finally found out, I will go on to the story.

Disclaimer: Pirates of the Caribbean is not mine. It's getting annoying to write these stupid little disclaimer things.

Pssh, new divider things!!

XoXoXoXoX

Loretta was on her way to the blacksmith's shop to talk to Will, because as Elizabeth was growing older, Will seemed to be the only person she could talk to without having to curtsy every two minutes. Norrington and his men were still out looking for Captain Jack. Once she got there she silently slipped in without anybody noticing. Nobody was there, except for a very drunk Mr. Brown, and a mule.

"Hey there big guy, you work all day long don't you? But even though you work so hard, nobody notices you, except during feeding times. I bet that you're truly underestimated," Loretta whispered as she patted the mule, "I know how you feel." At that moment the door began to open, and Loretta rejoiced thinking it was Will. As the door opened completely, Loretta realized that it wasn't Will, and it was in fact Jack Sparrow. He was looking over his shoulder when he went in, and she hid just in the nick of time. Jack Sparrow was still handcuffed and did not seem too happy about it. "Idiot," she muttered under her breath, and slowly tried to slip away through the back exit. Her attempt was unsuccesful because she accidentally kicked one of Mr. Brown's consumed rum bottles to the side, catching the attention of the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow. By this time Jack was free of his irons.

"Oi, you!" Jack shouted, and Loretta ran for it. She finally got to the exit, but forgot to open the door, therefore banged her head into the wall and fell backwards. Jack smirked.

"You know, next time you try to make a miraculous escape, opening the door should be one of your priorities!" he mocked, and held out a hand to help her up, smiling slyly. Loretta refused, and pushed herself up, rubbing her aching head in the meantime. "Didn't I threaten you earlier this day?"

"Maybe you did," she said.

"I can't help but thinkin' that you look oddly familiar, have we met before this day?" he pondered.

"No, we haven't, but really I should be on my way," Loretta started.

"Sorry, girl, I don't work that way," Jack said as he pulled out his sword. He wasn't sure what he was about to do, he hated murdering, but he kept running into this girl. She just seemed like some kind of inexplicable threat. At this point, Will entered the room, and Jack quickly picked up one of Mr. Brown's rum bottles and hit Loretta over the head. Loretta fell unconscious, and lost all track of what happened then.

When Loretta finally regained consciousness, Will was there shaking her. "Loretta?" he was whispering. "Loretta?" he repeated over and over again. "Loretta, wake up!!" he shouted, worriedly. Loretta groaned, and Will felt immediately relieved.

"Jack, Jack Sparrow," Loretta whispered, "where is he?"

"He's gone, I took care of him," Will reassured, and then went into details about the glorious fight that took place after she was knocked out. "And then he held his gun up, aiming towards my forehead. I was sure that any second the life would be snuffed out of me," Will continued.

"What happened? You obviously weren't shot, right?" Loretta eagerly asked.

"No... Jack waited," Will said, obviously confused.

"He waited?" Loretta asked incredulously.

"He waited. Thankfully, Mr. Brown then came along and hit him over the head with one of his many rum bottles." he ended with a laugh, "Norrington then came along and in a pompous manner said, 'thank you Mr. Brown, you have assisted in the capture of a dangerous fugitive!' then Mr. Brown replied, 'just doing my civic dutie sir.'" Will mocked and laughed. "So you really ran into a door?"

"Yeah," Loretta said and started laughing.

"Why were you coming over here in the first place?" Will asked.

"I was just kind of tired of being a maid, and wanted to talk to someone who didn't have the power to order me around," she waved off, as if it was silly, "Well, I really must be off, it was nice talking with you!"

Loretta was left in a good mood. 'Well let's see, today I was threatened by a pirate... twice,' she thought to herself, 'and I actually escaped, thanks to rum bottles and such.' She looked at the beautiful night sky and smiled. Port Royal was such a beautiful place, and she was lucky to be living there, even if she was a maid. But today, something seemed... different. She looked around, and heard a noise. At first the noise was soft, but then it gradually grew louder.

"CANNONBALLS," she heard someone scream. Loretta ran to the docks, and saw the most feared ship in the Caribbean making port, _The Black Pearl_. Loretta ran towards the governor's home. Things were blowing up in her way, people were screaming and running around, because there was nowhere they could hide, everything was chaos and misery. Then came the pirates. They were going around, killing whatever didn't kill them first. Some went into the Governor's home so Loretta turned around and ran the other way. Where she was going she did not know.

Loretta just ran and ran, passing the blacksmith's shop on the way. She was near the prison when a group of pirates was about to come around the corner, so she quickly ran in so as to not be discovered. Loretta sighed a breath of relief when she realized that there were no pirates down there, except for one locked up Mr. Sparrow, seeing as the rest escaped due to a cannonball through the wall. She stayed well out of the way so that nobody could see her. Loretta was concealed by darkness. Loretta hadn't seen any of the newly arrived pirates up close yet, and she wasn't exactly planning on seeing them. The sound of footsteps on the stairs perked up the attention of Loretta and Jack, who was laid out on the floor, sulking in hopelesness. Loretta took two more steps back, and tried grabbing onto the wall, afraid to be seen.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Captain Jack Sparrow," one of the pirates mocked, "Last time I saw you, you were marooned on a tiny little island, shrinking into the distance," the pirate then took a glance at his surroundings, "Looks as if your fortunes haven't changed much."

"Worry about your own fortunes, mate. The deepest circle of hell is reserved for betrayers and mutineers," Jack quipped. At this the pirates became angry, and one put his arm through the bars and clutched Jack's throat. As soon as the arm was exposed to moonlight, it changed.There was no flesh on it, just bones and rags. Loretta gasped, her eyes wide with fear. It was hard for her to blink back the tears.

"You know nothing of hell," the pirate sneered, and left. At this Loretta crouched down, paralyzed by fear. There she lay, cowering until she slowly fell asleep.

XoXoXoXoX

Well how do you like it? I kind of fit two things together, the fight, and the attack. Let me know if you think it's too much. And alert me if you see Mary Sue. Horrible? Good? Review!!


End file.
